My Brother, My Hero
by softnsensual457
Summary: Paige is on her way back from getting her brother's pizza when she suddenly sees Dean after two years. He stops her and starts talking to her, but Paige gets frightened when he grabs her arm. My version of that scene in Ghost in the Machine.


Title: My brother, my hero

Author: anakins-chick547

Summary: Paige is on her way back from getting her brother's pizza when she suddenly sees Dean after two years. He stops her and starts talking to her, but Paige gets frightened when he grabs her arm. My version of that scene in "Ghost in the Machine".

Disclaimers: Not mine.

Paige's heart nearly stopped as Dean touched her arm on her way back to her brother. Her eyes grew wide and he smiled evilly.

"Let go of me," she whispered.

"Make me," he hissed and started to drag her away.

"I wonder what's taking her so long," Spinner said as the three young men leaned against his car.

"I dunno, but I'm starting to get worried. I'm gonna go look for her," Dylan said as he pushed himself of the red car and started walking down the sidewalk. He called his baby sister's name, but got no answer. When he got to the end of the walkway, he saw something on the other side of the rode that made his blood boil: Dean, from Bardell, pulling his struggling and crying little sister along behind him. He broke out into a run.

"Hey! Leave her alone! Get your hands off of her!" he shouted and punched Dean as hard as he could in the face. He pushed Paige behind him and backed up a bit, keeping a hand on her arm. "You. stay. away. from. my. sister. Got it?"

Dylan kicked him in the stomach once for good measure and turned around, wrapping an arm around Paige's shoulders and hurrying away, leaving Dean's friends to find him. Once they were far away, they stopped under a huge oak tree and Dylan took the pizza from Paige's shaking hands and put it on the ground. He took Paige's face into his hands and looked into her fear-filled eyes.

"Did he hurt you, Sweetie?" he asked gently. Her head shook violently and he slowly pulled her into an embrace. Paige squeezed him around his waist tightly and her breathing became quicker and heavier.

"Oh, Paige, I'm so sorry. I'll never let him touch you again," Dylan said and then Paige broke down, sobbing into his shoulder. He stroked her hair and rocked her back and forth as he fell to the ground with her. "It's okay. I'm here now. Just let it out, Honey. He can't hurt you anymore. It's all right."

"I-I thought he was go-ing to...t-t-to..." More sobs cut her off, though.

They sat there for a few minutes and then Spinner and Marco came running towards them. They slowed when they saw Paige and knelt down next to them.

"Dylan, what happened? You've been gone for twenty minutes," Marco said.

"Paige ran into Dean and he tried to take her away," Dylan told him gravely. The others gasped and Marco put a hand on Paige's back, lightly stroking it while Spinner held her hand behind Dylan's back so she wouldn't have to let him go. The four of them stayed there for about thirty minutes while they waited for the girl to calm down Paige fell asleep against Dylan soon and he stood carefully with her in his arms, cradled close to his chest.

"Will she be all right, Dyl?" Spinner asked.

"I don't know, Spin. I just don't know this time," Dylan returned and they walked into his new dorm. They had gotten everything upstairs while Paige had been gone, so he laid her on the couch and covered her with a blanket, stopping to stroke her hair.

"You okay, Babe?" Marco asked softly and Dylan took a deep breath before nodding. The two of them went into Dylan's bedroom and sat on the bed, Marco putting his arms around Dylan's waist and pulling him close.

"It'll be okay, Dyl. She's strong. You know that," he whispered in his boyfriend's ear. Dylan's was trembling now and Marco reached behind him for the blanket that was folded up at the end of the bed. He put it around Dylan's shoulders and rocked him back and forth while he whispered soothing nothings to him.

"Is she ever gonna get a break, Marco? I mean, so much has happened to her already. Why this, too?" Dylan said into Marco's shoulder.

"Of course she will, Baby, and we'll be there to help her get it. That's what we're here for. So we just need to be strong for her right now and let her be a little weak so she can recuperate, okay?" Dylan nodded and Marco rubbed his back for a moment before pulling back and standing up with Dylan, taking the blanket and starting to make the bed. When he was finished, he took Dylan's hand, sat him down on the bed, and took his shoes off for him. Then he pulled the sheets back and tucked Dylan in, leaving the blankets loose enough for him to slide in after he was done talking to Spinner. Then he kissed him on the forehead and smiled.

"I'll be right back. I'm gonna go see if Spin is okay," Marco told him and Dylan nodded, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Marco walked out to the living room to see Spinner still sitting on the floor next to Paige, holding her hand protectively and staring at her face sadly. The Italian walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder, making him jump. Spinner turned around and looked at him with pleading eyes that were red, puffy, and bloodshot, showing that he had been crying.

"Come here, Spin," he said softly and kneeled next to him, taking him in his arms and patting his back. This was sort of awkward for the both of them, but Marco could see Spin needed him, even if he was afraid to admit it. Spinner clutched him tightly around his waist as he fought to not cry.

"It's okay, Spin. You can cry. It'll be our little secret if you want," Marco whispered into his hair. That's when the dam broke. Spinner gave great, heaving sobs into his shoulder and they sat there for a long time, just grieving. After maybe 45 minutes, Spinner pulled back and wiped his eyes quickly. He stared at the floor, ashamed that he had let his mask slip.

"Spin, don't worry. I won't tell anyone. You have to cry once in a while or you'll go insane, literally. It's okay," Marco told him and patted his shoulder. "Pick her up so I can pull the couch out into the bed."

Spinner did as he was told, but held her as if she would break. Marco smirked and shook his head, pulling the bed out and placing a sheet over it with a couple of pillows. Spinner laid Paige down and went to tuck her in, but Marco stopped in.

"Lay down with her. She's gonna need a familiar face when she wakes up and Lord knows you need the rest." He laid down next to her and took her in his arms while Marco pulled another blanket over them.

"Hey, Marco...Thanks."

"No prob, Spin. Now, get some rest."

Marco went into Dylan's bedroom and slipped into bed next to him. When Dylan felt the bed dip next to him, though, he was awake in seconds from being so tense and stressed. He jerked awake, but Marco laid a gentle hand on his bicep and leaned over him, partially spooning him. He leaned down to press his lips to his ear.

"Shh, it's just me. Relax. Go back to sleep." He was about to remove his hand, but Dylan's shot up quickly and grabbed it tightly. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"Don't let go," Dylan whimpered softly. Marco was confused by this odd behavior from Dylan, but he did as he was told and kept a firm grip, moving closer up behind Dylan and planting his cheek in the crook of his neck.

"All right. I won't let go. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere, Dylan. It's okay. Can you just tell me what's wrong?"

"I just want you to hold me right now, Marco. I'm scared for my baby sister." Nothing else was said after that. They soon fell asleep and prayed that God would be with them this time.

Fin-

FEEEEEEEEEDBBBBBBBAAAAAAAACCCCCKKKKKKK!


End file.
